Who Are You Again?
by amehanaa
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia woke up and remembered everything except one thing. Her best friend.
1. Chapter 1

**And I've returned with another story. It was inspired by.. I don't even know what. I've read so many stories about amnesia type stuff and I wanted to try it out, too. I'm going to try not to make it too cliché; let's hope my 'creativity' helps me. Natsu is a little OOC, just not as dense(?). I hope it's not too weird.. Also! The next chapters will definitely be longer! Well, please review and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. If I did I would probably be bald with stress and yeah. Points to you, Mashima-san.**

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia and Natsu Dragneel were inseparable. They would enter Fairy Tail, their guild, every morning together. They would eat breakfast, lunch, and dinner together. They would go to the store together. They would go absolutely everywhere together. Lucy was always beside Natsu. Natsu was always beside Lucy.

"Natsu, when was the last time we went home by ourselves?" Lucy wondered to Natsu while eating dinner with their guildmates.

"It's been forever, I'm sure. Why? Are you trying to break up with me?" Natsu looked at the blonde with eyes that were identical to a puppy.

"No, of course not!" Lucy giggled, "I was just thinking about how I am always with you."

"You and Natsu should go home alone tonight. You are adults. Adults don't need to have a chaperone to go home," their guildmate Gray suggested harshly.

"I agree," Erza chimed in while popping in a piece of cake into her mouth.

Gray stood up at the table and raised his voice to make sure everyone in the guild can hear him, "Who here wants to see Flame-brain and Lucy be adults?"

"Aye!" The whole guild screamed back.

"It's been decided," Gray sat back down on the wooden bench and squinted at his teammates.

"Well... It wouldn't hurt to try. Right, Natsu?" Lucy asked her best friend for approval.

Natsu took a deep breath and closed his eyes, "I guess so."

Dinner came to a close and it's time to go home. After Lucy has done her daily talking with Mirajane-san, Levy-chan, Wendy, and the drunken Cana she started to wave her goodbyes to everyone.

She is about to call for Natsu until she realized that she's supposed to go home alone tonight.

Lucy trotted up to Natsu, "Goodnight, weirdo."

"Don't forget about me," Natsu grinned and winked.

The blonde stuck her tongue out at her best friend and smiled at the rest of her comrades. She exited the guild and headed home. The streets were awfully quiet for some reason. Usually, there's always a loud noise next to her. She always has a huge smile plastered on her face. Always in a good mood. But tonight was different. Did Natsu's presence really make that much of a difference? Did she really need him _this_ much?

Lucy sighed loudly and mumbled, "I miss Natsu."

After a lonely walk she finally arrived to her petite apartment. And again, her room was extremely quiet. Being alone in her room was a weird sensation since she's always with her best friend. It just didn't feel right. After taking a (lonely) bath Lucy threw herself into her bed.

"I can't wait to see Natsu tomorrow," Lucy said to herself in the darkness.

She snuggled under her thick pink covers and fell into a deep sleep. The only thing she was waiting for was to meet Natsu again. Sleeping would make it come faster.

Before Lucy knew it, the bright sunrise filled her room. She felt this emotion inside of her, like excitement.

_Why do I feel so excited?_

5 whale noises later, Lucy managed to get herself out of bed. She lazily lugged herself to the kitchen to make her coffee. She can't make this anticipation emotion disappear. She took a few sips of her delicious coffee and she suddenly heard a loud pounding on her door.

Newspaper boy, please leave. Nobody likes how you smell.

After patiently waiting for the loud bangs to stop, Lucy couldn't restrain herself anymore. She angrily stomped her way to the door ready to scream at the newspaper boy. She was greeted with a man she has never seen before in her life. He wears only a vest; it exposed his chest and stomach. Which was not a bad thing to look at. He had a white scarf draped around his neck and sandals. What a weird outfit.

"On a scale of 1-10, how much did you miss me?" The man asked Lucy with a toothy grin.

"Who are you?" Lucy inquired.

"Ha ha, very funny. It's only been like 15 hours," the tall man chuckles.

"I think you have the wrong room, sir," Lucy said while backing up to close the door.

"You really suck at jokes, miss."

"Please, leave my room. I do not know who you are. If you refuse to leave, I will call the police!" She threatened, trying to make sure her voice didn't tremble.

"What is up with you, Lucy? It's not funny anymo-"

"How do you know my name?!" Lucy cut him off, wide-eyed.

The man gave the female a confused look, "Do you really not know who I am?"

Lucy shook her head.

The man took a deep breath and ran a hand through his spiky hair, "I'll be right back."

She stuck her head out of her room to see the strange man running down the hallway and going downstairs to the main floor.

What a strange man.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 has arrived! I reallyyy like this chapter for some reason. That Nalu gets me so excited. Please let me know if you get confused, and also tell me what you'd like to see what happens! It'll motivate me a lot more to write! Please review and enjoy! :3 **

* * *

"I'll be right back," the pink haired male had declared to Lucy 2 hours ago.

Lucy decided that she was going to ditch her trip to the guild, she sensed that she was going to miss something at her apartment. She continuously kept glancing at her wooden door waiting for the odd man to appear again. He was intriguing, although she didn't even know him.

Just when Lucy was about to enter her strawberry scented bath, the rambunctious pounding that occurred in the morning returned. Lucy froze at the sound. She was only in her white short towel and she wouldn't dare to let someone see her in something other than her usual attire. Still frozen, Lucy heard her door creak open.

"Luce?" A familiar voice called out. Lucy sighed heavily and decided to just be brave. She walked out of the bathroom in her minuscule towel and braced herself for the embarrassment.

"Oh, you were gonna take a bath? Shoulda' told me," the pinkette boy said casually.

Lucy mouth dropped into an O shape.

"W-w-why aren't you freaking out?" Lucy spluttered.

"What are you talking about? We always take baths together," he tilted his head to the side perplexed.

"_WHAT_?" Lucy shrieked at the top of her lungs.

Several shoes lodged to the face later, Lucy had somewhat composed herself at the sudden news and was sitting at her coffee table with the stranger in her apartment once again. Clothes were on, of course.

"Will you please explain to me who you are?" Lucy demanded for the fifth time.

"Guess," the man said playfully.

"How can I guess when I have never seen you before?!" Lucy threw her hands up in the air exasperated.

"Do you seriously not know who I am?" The man placed his elbow on the table and leaned on his hand.

Lucy shook her head silently.

"Why did this happen..," he muttered. "Okay. Since you somehow have no idea who I am... My name is Natsu Dragneel. We are best friends and you like to give me all your food when you cook."

"Natsu..." Lucy tested the name. "I can hardly believe that I would give all my food to a guy with pink hair."

Natsu smiled sheepishly, "It was worth a try."

Lucy giggled a bit, "Well, pleasure to meet you, Natsu. I'm Lucy Heartfilia."

Natsu stared into Lucy's eyes, "Yes, I already know that."

Lucy jumped slightly in her seat, "Oh, right! Duh. Of course."

It was silent. Lucy stared at Natsu. Natsu stared at Lucy. Lucy blinked a few times.

"Ha! I knew I was gonna win that staring round!" Natsu yelled triumphantly.

"Wha- Nevermind. I have a question. Why is your hair that color?" Lucy pointed to Natsu's spikes.

Natsu scratched the back of his head, "I ask myself that question a lot, too. I have no idea. Igneel just gave me this hair."

"Igneel?"

"Yeah, my dad. He's gone now, though," Natsu explained.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Lucy tried to say without being awkward.

Natsu opened his mouth and then clamped it shut.

"So, do you still remember everyone from Fairy Tail?" Natsu questioned.

"Of course! Levy-chan, Erza, Mirajane-san, Wendy, Cana, and Gray! The whole guild!" The blonde's eyes sparkled.

Natsu mouth twitched, "You remember Ice Princess but not me? What the hell..."

Lucy smiled sadly and quietly apologized.

Natsu continued asking questions. Each question was followed by a "Nope!" or occasionally a "What?"

After Lucy's interrogation, Natsu dropped his head on the table.

"You really don't remember me," Natsu admitted to himself aloud while still having his face pressed against the table.

Lucy stared at the male's head. She felt bad for the guy. She for some reason couldn't remember him and they seemed to be really close. Without any hesitation, Lucy put her hand on Natsu's hair and started playing with the slight curls with her slim fingers. It was like second nature. She felt Natsu's head stiffen.

He raised his head as fast as he could and spit out, "Do you remember?!"

The female gave a small smile and looked down at her table while shaking her head.

Disappointment charged through Natsu's veins.

"You always do that to me whenever I have motion sickness," Natsu stared at Lucy to see any sign of recognition. No success.

She lightly shrugged her shoulder, not knowing how to respond.

Natsu twisted around in his chair and peered out the window, he noticed the many shades of orange illuminating the sky. The sun was about to set.

"Well, it's time for me to go. This is usually the time you write your book," Natsu nodded his head to Lucy's desk cluttered with papers.

"How did you know... Oh, right right," Lucy nodded her head as well and raised herself from the table simultaneously as Natsu.

She shuffled over to her door and opened it for him, "I'll see you tomorrow then, Natsu!"

Lucy saw just a flicker of sadness in Natsu's slanted-like eyes.

He smiled at her, "Yep. Tomorrow."

As Natsu walked through the door he abruptly stopped, "Forgot to mention! I have keys to your apartment and I know how to open your window; if you feel somebody snuggling next to you at night, it's me."

Lucy's face felt as hot as the sun, "Pervert! Get out!"

She slammed the door in his face and a deep laugh echoed on the other side of the door.

She leaned against her door and sighed in relief. Thank Mavis, she completely thought Natsu was going to be some funky perv and end up calling the police on him. She rather liked the way he spoke to her, it was friendly but not too friendly. It was refreshing. She felt as if they've known each other forever. Not like she knew if they really have, anyway.

Lucy pounced into her soft bed and tried to find her comfortable spot. As she's stared up at her ceiling, the excitement emotion returned. Lucy was puzzled again, just as she was this morning. Was this feeling for Natsu? The man she knew for just one day? Impossible. She was probably thinking of some event that's happening at the guild soon. Maybe she also forgot the events at Fairy Tail as well? Lucy sided with that theory and let her eyes close.

Tomorrow she will return to the guild and she is absolutely positive everything will be normal again. Well, at least she hoped.


	3. Chapter 3

**Helloo! Here's a long chapter for ya! **

**In this chapter, there is a mentioning of the Hanami Party. This is from Fairy Tail episode 73, it's whenever the guild plays their annual bingo game and they see the rainbow sakura tree. And Natsu did the cutest thing ever for Lucy and agh, never forget! So yeah, just wanted to explain that to everyone!**

**And I hope I didn't make Levy too sassy, but I really like how she is in this chapter. Sassy Levy is best Levy! Please review and enjoy! [:**

* * *

Lucy awoke to the sound of birds chirping and Magnolian citizens doing their morning shopping. It was a warm day; perfect to go to the guild.

The blonde took a few moments to motivate herself to get up and get ready. The female is known for taking an eternity just to get up.

She finally raised herself up from her queen sized bed and ambled her way to the bathroom to clean herself up. Her bed hair is always horrendous.

After half an hour, Lucy was ready to go. She unlocked her apartment door and headed to go outside. She was in such a good mood, nothing could ruin it. Until her landlady stepped in front of her.

"You better not forget to pay your rent," the old lady spat at Lucy.

Lucy laughed nervously and averted her eyes, "I already have the money, don't worry!"

The landlady grunted and waddled her way to the 'STAFF ONLY' door.

Lucy sped walked the rest of the way to the guild, too paranoid that the landlady was going to kidnap her and force her to pay for her rent in less than two minutes or she'd get kicked out. That was one of the few nightmares that Lucy always had, and sometimes the landlady would even be wearing her clothes. It disturbed Lucy each time.

Fairy Tail finally popped into view and Lucy's face immediately went into a smile. She hasn't seen her guildmates in a day and she already missed them dearly.

Lucy entered the guild and it was of course, lively as ever. Mirajane had her sweet smile on and she talked to everyone in the guild. Cana, already in the morning, was gulping a huge barrel of alcohol. Gajeel and Levy were having their usual lovey-dovey fight and Juvia was trying to spoon feed Gray. She glanced over at Wendy and saw Carla beside her. Also next to them was an odd looking cat. It was blue and every time it peeked at Carla, his eyes would turn into hearts.

_Blue cat in the guild? Since when?_

"Good morning, Lu-chan!" Levy waved at Lucy to come to her table.

"Morning, Levy-chan! And morning to you, Gajeel," Lucy nodded slightly at Gajeel. He was so huge and intimidating Lucy never knew what to do when it came to him.

"Where's Natsu? It's rare that you two aren't together," Levy questioned the situation.

Lucy tilted her head to the side, "Natsu? Who's th-"

"Morning guys!" Natsu stood next to Lucy and put his elbow on her shoulder as an arm rest.

_Oh yeah. That's Natsu._

"And the famous couple have united again," Gray said as he walked over to the table. Juvia closely behind him, as always.

"Why weren't you two here yesterday?" Mirajane asked with drinks in her hands.

"They probably missed each other so much from not going home together that they didn't want to separate all day," Gray predicted.

"I would never do that! Who would ever want to hang out with this guy? Natsu and I probably have nothing in common," Lucy pointed with her thumb to the man next to her.

All her friends went silent and cocked an eyebrow at Lucy.

"Haha! You're so funny, Luce! Being mean to me won't get you anywhere, though," Natsu said quickly. "Excuse us, guys," Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand and tugged her to an isolated corner of the guild.

Everyone stared at the pair walking away and Gray broke the silence, "What was that all about?"

"What are you doing?! Let go of my hand!" Lucy hissed.

"You can _not _and you will _not_ let anybody know about your amnesia," Natsu commanded in a low voice.

Lucy was startled at Natsu's tone. He sounded so serious, she didn't know he had it in him.

Natsu's face was 7 inches away from Lucy's. She could smell his scent and see all the tiny lines on his face that he had gained from smiling too much.

"How am I supposed to act then? I don't know what to say about you. Were we that close? Did we have a sibling relationship? Help me here!" Lucy frantically whispered in one breath.

Natsu let go of Lucy's hand to rub the back of his neck to help him think.

"Alright. Whenever we're in the guild together, we usually never separate. Which is good so I will always be next to you to help. We don't have a sibling relationship. And we're extremely close. If they ask about us, just try to avoid it, okay?" Natsu swiftly explained.

Lucy's faced was filled with question marks.

Natsu gave a reassuring smile and patted Lucy's head, "It'll be fine. Just don't mention the amnesia and everything will be okay."

The male started walking towards his guildmates until he felt on tug on the back of his vest.

Lucy grabbed on the hem of his vest and looked at him with wide eyes, "What type of relationship did we have?"

Natsu studied Lucy's curious face and said, "Let's hope you find out sooner or later." He nodded his head toward their friends. "C'mon now, let's go."

Lucy followed Natsu back to her guildmates and they sat down on one of the wooden benches at the table.

"Did you guys kiss?" Levy winked at the two.

Lucy blushed like an idiot but laughed, "Pfft, nooo."

"You're so obvious, Lu-chan," Levy giggled. Juvia nodded behind her in agreement.

"So, you guys know what's coming up, right?" Levy asked the group happily.

"Hanami Party!" Everyone, but Lucy, cheered in unison.

"You're so enthusiastic, Lucy," Gray said sarcastically.

"Be quiet! I completely forgot about it, that's all," Lucy explained defensively.

"Well, anyway, I think we should all meet up at the rainbow tree," The bluenette planned.

"That is _if_ the tree is there. Remember how Flame Brain completely destroyed it last year just to show his beloved Lucy while she was sick?" Gray said to the group with annoyance.

This surprised Lucy. Did that actually happen?

Lucy looked at Natsu and he was already staring at her. He gave her a small smile.

"Oi, you two. You had enough time to flirt yesterday. Eyes over here," Levy demanded.

Lucy looked back at her embarrassed.

"I got it!" You could physically see the light bulb in Levy's head light up. "We can have a triple date! Gajeel and I, Juvia and Gray, and Natsu and Lucy!"

"Oooh, I like the sound of that!" Juvia shrieked and grabbed Gray's arm tightly.

Lucy felt a heavy aura behind her and a chill raced through her spine. She slowly turned around to see a deeply hurt Erza.

"Levy.. Am I not that important?" Erza asked sadly.

"O-o-of course not!" Levy raised her hands up in the air, "You can join us as well!"

Erza's eyes turned into sparkles, "I have this outfit I have been wanting to wear for ages. It keeps calling my name each time I look through my various armors."

"Have no fear, you will be wearing it at the date!" Levy assured her.

"So it's settled. Hanami is in three days, you guys better not forget!" Levy demanded the group.

The group nodded their heads at their leader. Levy could be just as intimidating as Gajeel. Lucy glanced at Gajeel and saw Gajeel looking at Levy with loving eyes. It made Lucy's heart thump for them.

After the plans were made, everybody had separated into other groups. However, Natsu was still beside Lucy.

"Hanami, eh? Sounds fun," Lucy told Natsu while sipping a drink.

"Hopefully you don't get sick this time," Natsu chuckled. He noticed Lucy's expression and his heart fell, "You don't remember that either?" Natsu asked in disbelief.

Lucy squirmed in her seat. She felt guilty as ever. "What happened?" She asked.

Natsu was the one squirming this time, "Well. You were really sick and I couldn't help myself. I sort of dug out the huge rainbow tree and put it on a boat and sent it on the little stream by your apartment."

_He did that for me?_

"I bet it was beautiful," Lucy said in awe.

"Yeah, she.. I mean, it was," Natsu agreed.

The rest of the day went smoothly. Lucy had a few laughs with the guild master, she played cards with Cana (failed miserably), she bonded some more with Mirajane and Lisanna, and she was called a man by Elfman about 18 times. This day at the guild was definitely a great time.

By the time anybody had noticed, the bright stars blanketed the night sky. Everybody started to return to their homes. Lucy felt the need to yawn and she took that as a sign to go home.

She began to wave goodbye to everyone until Gray asked, "Aren't you going to wait for Flame Brain?"

Lucy had caught on that Flame Brain referred to Natsu. Although, she did forget that Natsu and her were supposed to be super super close.

"Patience, Gray. I'm waiting for him," she played it off.

Lucy called out to Natsu and told him to hurry up. Natsu instantly ran up to Lucy and started walking with her outside.

Lucy cocked and eyebrow at him and looked back at the guild, "Shouldn't you say bye to everyone?"

"Nah, they'll be fine."

"Hmmmmm," Lucy hummed.

"Hmmmmm," Natsu hummed back.

"I feel so nostalgic right now. Do we always walk home together?" Lucy inquired.

Natsu nodded quite surprised Lucy slightly remembered. "Every night. Except two nights ago."

"And that's when I lost my memory of you, huh," Lucy stopped walking to look up at the sky.

Natsu was wordless. He looked up at the sky with her.

"The stars are so lovely," Lucy admired.

She looked back down and glanced at Natsu. He was still staring at the stars. The sky reflected on his eyes; they matched his scarf.

"Your eyes match your scarf," Lucy stated.

Natsu put his head back down and looked down at Lucy with a smile, "You weirdo," he said softly.

Lucy grinned, "Stop talking about yourself."

"I just love myself too much, I can't," Natsu shrugged while laughing.

Lucy laughed just as much as Natsu did. They were probably waking up the whole town because they were so loud.

"Shhh!" Lucy tried to hush Natsu while still laughing.

The two teens had finally calmed down and Lucy decided to ask her final question.

"Hey, Natsu, who was that blue cat at the guild? I've never seen him before."

Natsu's face became serious again, "That's my cat Happy."

"Oh...," she said guiltily.

"No no, it's okay," Natsu guaranteed.

"I would have probably felt really weird if you did remember him."

"Right," Lucy said.

The rest of the walk was only silent. Lucy's amnesia made Natsu feel all sorts of things. He was still speechless that Lucy remembered everything except him. It felt like a punishment.

Lucy arrived at her house and faced Natsu, "Well, I'll see you later then?"

"I will get your memory back," Natsu said.

"Huh?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know how.. But I will get it back. No matter what. I will make you remember me and all the things we've done together. Everything."

Lucy felt tongue-tied. All she could muster was, "Good luck?"

Natsu roared with laughter, "You're so weird, Luce. And thanks, I need that luck. Goodnight!"

He smiled at the blonde and turned and began walking away.

Lucy stared at the tall male for a while. She was going to try, too. She wanted to remember everything about Natsu. She wanted to know what adventures they had, what they talked about, what they did everyday, and how they became best friends. She didn't know how she was going to try, but she would figure it out.

She just wanted to remember Natsu.


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy Monday! (not really, I know) I hope you guys all had a nice Easter, if you celebrate that. c: Or a happy 4/20, if you celebrate that too! Oh, drug jokes.**

**So this is the second to last chapter for this story and I hope everyone is liking it? Please tell me any of your complaints about this story, I'd love to hear some bad feedback, tbh.**

**The next story I'm publishing is sad to the max so if you want to cry or laugh at my attempt at writing a sad fic, I'll be publishing the story on April 30!**

**Review and enjoy, you lovely people.**

* * *

Lucy and Natsu spent the next 2 days reminiscing about what they always did together when they were best friends. Each memory was vague to Lucy, which brought Natsu's hopes up. But were later destroyed when Lucy couldn't remember Natsu being there.

"This is so frustrating," Natsu grumbled.

"I know," Lucy groaned.

Natsu and Lucy whined at her kitchen table in unison. A few moments later, Lucy's whining was replaced by a fit of giggles.

"What?" Natsu looked at the blonde curiously.

"Did we actually pretend we had magic? You were a dragon slayer and I was somebody who had keys that could open magic doors to another dimension?" Lucy asked while laughing.

"Yes, you were practically begging me to pretend with you," Natsu replied.

"What? I did not!" Lucy shrieked.

"How would you know?" He wriggled his eyebrows at her.

Lucy pouted, "No fair."

"Are you excited about Hanami tomorrow? Do you feel sick?" Natsu made sure to check on his best friend's health, so she wouldn't be sick for the second time.

"I'm beyond excited! And I'm perfectly healthy," Lucy gave him a thumbs up.

"Thankfully the rainbow tree is still there," Natsu sighed in relief.

"I would have killed you if it wasn't there."

"Oh, would you?" Natsu smirked.

The blonde nodded, "A slow painful death."

"You're so scary, Luce."

The blonde snickered, "I have a question. Why do you call me Luce?"

Lucy watched Natsu's face go through different expressions. It went through the stages of: confused, annoyed, confused, "oh no," and some more confused.

"I'm not sure. Since everybody called you Lucy, I wanted to be different. So I thought of Luce. Nobody else calls you that except me," Natsu explained proudly. He slightly puffed out his chest.

Lucy whistled. Natsu winked.

Lucy peeked behind Natsu and noticed it was already night time.

"It's pretty late," Lucy said, trying not to show her disappointment.

"I don't want to go," Natsu admitted.

Lucy paused and asked the unthinkable, "Why don't you stay the night?"

Natsu's eyes widened to the size of basketballs, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Well, if you're sure.. Then yes. I would feel honored to spend the night with the famous Lucy Heartfilia," Natsu exclaimed in a posh accent.

"What shall we have for supper tonight?" Lucy mimicked the accent.

"I was thinking chicken," Natsu said in his normal voice, ruining the moment.

Lucy opened her mouth to complain about him not following the act, but she closed her mouth when an idea popped into her head.

"Cheese pizza it is!" She said happily.

"Ugh, Luce, you know I hate cheese," Natsu gave Lucy his best puppy dog face.

Lucy just couldn't ignore it. She gave in, "Fine. Pepperoni."

"That's more like it!" Natsu yelled in victory.

The rest of the night was followed by some more playful arguing, laughing fits, bathroom breaks, sleeping breaks, and of course the battle of who gets the last slice of pizza.

* * *

Lucy woke up to a heaviness around her neck. She felt something ticklish tangled around her feet. With her eyes still shut, she curled her toes across the fabric, it felt like some type of scarf. Then she noticed where her legs were; in between somebody else's legs. Their ankles were touching.

Lucy was about to move when she heard a light snoring. Lucy opened her eyes to realize the weight around her neck were strong arms cradling her. These strong arms belonged to Natsu.

The blonde was clueless. She lifted her head and met an extremely defined jaw line.

_Well, hello there, jaw line. _

Lucy attempted to silently escape the hole she was in but the hole only got tighter. Natsu was such a cuddler.

"Natsu, let go."

"Mmmm," He replied sleepily.

Lucy sighed and decided to just wait for Natsu to wake up. She did not mind the physical touching at all. It was comforting. She wasn't going to tell that to Natsu, though.

Lucy moved her right arm up into the air so she could freely move it around. She wiggled up closer to Natsu so she was at eye level with him. Lucy tried not to gawk. Not only was he attractive when he was awake, but when he was sleeping it was a total different story. His face was simultaneously young-looking and mature.

Lucy made sure Natsu was still asleep and lifted up her index finger hesitantly. She lightly poked his cheek.

Lucy felt a poke on her cheek.

"Uh.." Lucy opened her mouth when she saw Natsu's onyx eyes boring into hers.

"Good morning, Luce," Natsu said in a deep voice he only had when just waking up from sleep.

"G-g-good morning!" She blushed while stuttering. "Since you're awake, can you release me?"

"I don't know if I can," Natsu said while tightening his arms around the blonde again. He leaned his chin on her head.

Lucy smiled a little and decided to poke his arms.

"Luce, that tickles."

This was Lucy's chance. She started poking his arms as quick as she could waiting for Natsu to laugh. Right when she felt the slightest release, she leaped out of his arms and ran to the kitchen on her tippy toes.

"I'll get you next time, Luce," Natsu attempted to be intimidating.

"I'm sure you will," Lucy grinned. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Pizza."

Lucy gagged, "_Again?_ And in the morning? Nope, not happening."

Natsu pouted for about 2 seconds and Lucy already gave up. She was so weak and flustered once she saw his hard eyes morph into soft ones.

When the clock hit exactly 12:00 PM, Lucy and Natsu headed out to meet everyone for the Hanami Party.

"The tree looks so normal when it's daytime," Lucy told Natsu when they reached the meeting spot.

"And then when it's night time it's like the tree flips a light switch and the leaves get all shiny and colorful," He agreed.

Natsu and Lucy were the first ones to show up at the meeting spot. Lucy looked around her and realized how beautiful her surroundings were.

In front of her was the stream that was also in front of her house. The water sparkled a bright blue and reflected everything that bounced off of it. On her right were all the little market stands. There were tons of people on the streets, most likely getting ready for Hanami. On her left were the miles of grass that seemed to stretch on forever. The grass was greener than ever, it made the flowers pop out more than usual. And right beside her standing like an idiot was her best friend.

Several moments later, the rest of the six people arrived.

"Lu-chan! Natsu!" Levy screamed gleefully.

"Hey, Shorty," Natsu greeted.

Lucy elbowed Natsu in the ribs, "Hi, Levy-chan and Gajeel!"

Gajeel went up to Natsu and said in a sullen voice, "I'm the only one who can call her Shorty."

"Gajeel is just a joke, learn how to take one," Natsu snorted.

Before Gajeel could retort a comeback, Erza joined the group holding hands with a blue haired man.

"Jellal?!" The four teens yelled.

"He's not a bad guy, okay?" Erza assured and looked at Jellal with a smile.

"H-hello.." Jellal spoke, his voice shaking.

"Welcome to our gigantic date!" Levy exclaimed with happiness.

Jellal gave a small smile, "Thank you."

Before the situation could get awkward, Gray and Juvia arrived. They were hand in hand as well.

Lucy and Levy whistled.

Gray's eyes widened and his face turned a deep shade of red. You could see the sparkles and contentment flooding through Juvia. She was in a love trance.

The group of couples walked through the many shops that surrounded them. There was food being sold, plushies, bobble heads, plastic miniature rainbow trees, all kinds of things.

Gajeel kept staring at the blacksmith surrounded by iron; Levy tugged him away.

Natsu kept staring at the hot sauce collection; Lucy lightly smacked him out of his daze and hauled him away.

Gray kept staring at the ice sculpture; Juvia grabbed his arm tightly and goggled with him.

Erza kept looking at the different clothing; Jellal could only watch, he knew he'd receive some deep bruises if he stopped the female.

While walking, Lucy caught a glimpse of each couple and she noticed something. Each couple was holding hands. Lucy looked down at her hand; only centimeters away from Natsu's.

Before Lucy was about to hint Natsu into holding her hand, she felt a single finger faintly poke the center of the back of her hand. She looked up to see Natsu cheeks pink.

"Can we hold hands?" Natsu asked nervously.

Lucy didn't hesitate. She delicately entwined her fingers with his. She felt Natsu's hand tighten around hers; she smiled to herself.

Soon enough, the sun was lazily sliding down the sky and the stars would soon start to expose themselves. The group of six stepped their way to the tree.

Lucy viewed Levy stop and twist around to the group, "So.. I think we should all spread out."

Nobody argued. Everybody wanted to be with their partner, of course. Each couple waved goodbye to each other and went their separate ways to enjoy the rest of their night.

"Let's go sit, shall we? Natsu suggested.

Lucy nodded and was led by Natsu's hand to an area that was quite close to the tree. They settled down and stretched their legs out in front of them on the soft grass. Lucy felt Natsu's hand come on top of hers on the grass. She glanced at him and smiled.

"I wonder how the tree is going to turn? Will it be quick? Slow?" Lucy pondered.

"Just watch," Natsu said with anticipation.

Lucy stuck her lip out at him and Natsu gave her a warm smile.

Natsu gazed into Lucy's chocolate brown eyes and leaned closer. One of the petals of tree had lightly fallen onto the blonde's head.

"Got something in your hair," Natsu pointed out.

Lucy leaned closer to Natsu and bent her head down, so he could easily reach the petal. She felt his fingers touch her head and pluck the petal off. Lucy could feel his fingers lingering in her hair. She looked up; 5 centimeters away from Natsu's face. His hazel eyes were mesmerizing. She could feel his breath on her face.

She felt Natsu's hand slide down to the area right above her neck and he gently pulled Lucy to him.

Then, the countdown for the rainbow tree to light up began.

* * *

**I decided to be different and add something here too, heh. **

**So, I just wanted to ask anybody who is reading this. How do you feel about Teacher x Student relationships? Do you think they're weird? Like them? Please please tell me how you feel about them! Thank you so much! :]**


	5. Chapter 5

**Last chapter for this story, oh man. I'm so happy all of you have liked it!**

**I decided to make the oneshot coming up be published on May 3rd. Sorry, everyone. :[**

**Thank you so much for sticking with this awkward story and I hope you are content the final chapter!**

* * *

"Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven!" The crowd surrounding Natsu and Lucy chanted in unison.

Lucy let Natsu guide her to his lips. She melted into the kiss, only interested in the softness of his lips.

By the time the couple broke apart, Lucy and Natsu were as red as a rose.

"Three! Two! One!" The crowd cheered as the rainbow tree lit up.

Immediately, the tree's light switch flipped on and was illuminated by a variation of colors. It glistened colors of the rainbow, having sections for each color. Blue blended with yellow, yellow mixed with red, red fused with pink, pink mingled with purple, and purple weaved with blue. The colors harmonized together so well it was jaw dropping.

Lucy glanced around expecting to see everyone else's jaw fallen to the ground, but instead all of the couples were lip-locked.

"Natsu..." Lucy turned to Natsu. "I think we kissed at the wrong time."

"Nope, we just started early," Natsu simply replied as he kissed the female again.

Lucy laughed while Natsu's lips were against hers. She returned the kiss, her body overflowing with bliss. Natsu leaned in closer, cupping her face with his right hand, and almost toppled over Lucy.

"We're in public!" Lucy whispered out of breath.

"Sorry sorry!" Natsu smiled sheepishly, regaining his composure. "Luce, do you by chance feel different?"

The blonde tilted her head, "Hmm. No, why?"

Lucy watched Natsu's shoulder slump.

"I thought that if I kissed you, you might get your memory of me back," He said quietly.

"You kissed me just for that reason?" Lucy asked trying not to reveal her hurt.

"No no, of course not!" Natsu responded large-eyed. "I genuinely wanted to kiss you."

Natsu covered his mouth with the back of his hand trying to keep his blush hidden.

Lucy smiled at him, her happiness returning. The male pushed himself up from the grass and held out his hand for her. She snatched it tightly and he pulled her up, with a little bit more strength than needed. She jumped a little as she was in the air but a muscular arm came to her rescue, wrapping around her waist.

"You're so light," Natsu stated.

"I think you're pretty heavy," Lucy responded playfully.

Natsu grinned and intertwined his fingers with Lucy's again. They walked hand in hand around the streets filled with the Hanami shops. The sky had magically developed into a dark blue and the stars unmasked themselves.

"That tree was stunning," Lucy told Natsu, her voice filled with admiration.

"I'm glad you were able to see it in person this year," He replied.

"I'm still trying to picture how massive the pot was," Lucy scrunched her eyebrows in thought.

Natsu instantly stopped walking and stared at Lucy.

"Luce, how did you know the tree was in a pot?"

"Eh? Uh.. I don't know," Lucy said puzzled.

Natsu studied her expression and sighed, "It's alright. That just means we're one step closer."

Lucy nodded slightly and followed Natsu once he started strolling again.

It was back to being silent again and Lucy felt her giddy mood fading. She tried to get the feeling back again.

"Did you see that couple back there? They were wearing matching shirts. One said 'I like him' the other said 'I like her more.' Did you see it?"

"Nah, don't think so," he replied distantly.

"Oh."

Lucy watched all the lovey-dovey couples around them enjoying their night and she silently sighed. She was about to release her hand from Natsu's until she felt a light brush against her knuckles. Natsu dragged his thumb across her knuckles; butterflies flew into Lucy's stomach.

"What are we going to do now?" Lucy asked.

"Hmm.. Oh, I know," Natsu pulled Lucy to a small cafe that had only a few guests.

The floor was a glittering white, if you glared at it enough, you'd see your reflection. With each step Lucy took, her shoes made a click noise. The tables were circular and teal. Two chairs sat at each table, facing each other.

"This place is so fancy looking," Lucy observed.

Natsu nodded, "It's cheap, though."

The couple sat at a table nearest to the window, as soon as Lucy sat down she turned to her left and watched Magnolian citizens pass by. Seeing so many people at once was incredibly hectic but amusing to watch.

"Good evening and Happy Hanami!" A waiter greeted the couple. "What would you like to drink?"

"I'd like to have plain black coffee," Natsu ordered. "And she would like a-"

"A strawberry frappuccino, please," Lucy blurted out.

"Certainly. I'll be right back," The waiter nodded politely and walked back to make the drinks.

"You didn't even look at the menu," Natsu said in disbelief.

Lucy groaned, "It just came out. I can't even remember what it tastes like."

"Well, you did get that every time we came here," He told the blonde.

"Is it good?" Lucy asked curiously.

"Not to me, but to you, definitely. You always made me try it without my permission. It's so gross," Natsu shuddered.

Lucy snickered, "It _must_ be good then."

"I'm sorry for your wait, here are your beverages," The waiter gently placed a petite white cup filled with black coffee and a glass of cold coffee on the table.

Lucy peered at her coffee. It looked too elegant to even drink. The glass cup was filled with ice cold coffee, having a light brown tint. On top was precisely sprayed fluffy whipped cream. There was a thin strawberry drizzle on top.

Lucy couldn't stop gazing at it, "This is too much."

"Just drink it already," Natsu encouraged while sipping his coffee slowly.

Lucy tapped the edge of the straw on the table a few times and teared through the wrapper around it. She dipped her straw into the cup and sipped in the cold drink.

"This is so good!" Lucy exclaimed.

Natsu pretended to hurl.

"I don't understand how you don't like this. It's the best thing I've ever tasted!" Lucy's happiness was contagious, Natsu smiled at the blonde.

"Remember when I dropped the coffee all over myself because I was laughing too hard?" Lucy asked joyfully.

Natsu and Lucy's face fell at the same time.

"It happened again.." Lucy's voice was heavy with remorse.

"It sure did," Natsu responded.

Lucy directed the conversation elsewhere in a flash.

"Why did you get the boring coffee?"

"Because I'm a boring person," Natsu shrugged.

"Completely," Lucy agreed with a smile. "Hey, give me some room down here," Lucy moved her legs around the table, bumping into Natsu's several times.

"I'm taller than you, I need more space!" Natsu stretched his legs out even more.

Lucy pouted, "Fine. But when I can't walk because of how cramped my legs feel, don't blame me."

"I guess I'll just have to carry you bridal style," Natsu said casually.

Lucy's face flushed. She stared down at the table sipping her coffee, hoping Natsu couldn't see.

After the two finished their coffees, Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand once again and walked with her around the streets. Lucy yawned.

"Uh oh, you're already yawning," Natsu looked down at the blonde.

"I'm just a bit tired," Lucy admitted.

"I'll take you home," Natsu started walking towards Lucy's apartment.

Lucy reluctantly followed, she didn't want to whine to Natsu and say she wanted to stay some more. Nobody likes a person who complains too much.

As Natsu led Lucy, she watched the stars above them. There was a star that caught her attention. It was way more brighter than the rest. It stood out immensely, anybody would be able to see it at first glance. It reminded her of a certain someone. She stopped walking.

"Natsu, look up at the sky. There's a star that reminds me of you," Lucy pointed up to the star.

Natsu squinted at the star, "It does sort of look like me."

"It has your hair, too," Lucy played along, trying not to choke from laughing.

"I have a better scarf, though," Natsu bragged.

Lucy eyed the scarf. She reached for it and twirled the ends of the scarf around her fingers.

"I really do like this scarf," Lucy said softly.

"You used to tell me that a lot. Everybody always asks, 'Natsu, why are you wearing a scarf in the middle of summer?!' I'd always get so annoyed with them, but you're the only one who hasn't questioned it," Natsu's voice seemed far away.

He blinked out of his daze, "Let's go."

Natsu and Lucy arrived at her apartment way too quickly for Lucy's taste. He walked her to her room.

"Why don't you come in?" She invited Natsu.

"Just for a bit, okay?"

The female unlocked the creaking door and flipped on the lights. It was dead silent as the two sat down at the coffee table.

"Can I ask you a question?" Lucy broke the silence.

Natsu nodded. Lucy took a deep breath.

"How do you feel about me?"

Natsu felt his heartbeat stop.

"Uh.." Natsu coughed.

"Ah, nevermind! Forget I asked!" Lucy waved her hands in the air, her cheeks flushed.

"No, it's okay," he assured. "Just don't freak out on me after I say this."

"I'm in love with you, Luce."

"What?" Lucy felt her body shake.

"I've been in love with you since we met," he continued. "You're perfect. We have so much in common I just know we're meant for each other. When you asked me what type of relationship we had before you lost your memory of me, it took me so much strength to stop myself from telling you."

Lucy stared in astonishment.

"I've been wanting to say that for so long," Natsu breathed out.

"Wow," Lucy whispered.

"I understand if you don't feel the same since I'm basically a stranger to you," He told her.

"My heart beats really fast when I'm around you but I don't know why," Lucy said shortly.

"That makes me really happy," Natsu admitted. He raised himself up from the table.

"I'm going to go now, I know you're tired. I'll see you tomorrow, Luce," He walked towards the door.

"I'm going to get my memory of you back, just you wait!" Lucy called to him.

Lucy heard the door close. She sighed loudly and dropped her head on her table.

"I'm so stupid."

* * *

Natsu replayed Lucy's words.

_"I'm going to get my memory of you back!"_

He went up to the nearest brick wall and hit his forehead against it. He knew Lucy wasn't going to get her memory back. It's been far too long, this was permanent amnesia. All he could do now was start from square one and become her best friend again. Even though Lucy would know that he is in love with her.

"I'm so stupid," He mumbled while hitting his head against the wall again.

Natsu walked towards his home, thinking of all the ways he was going to get his best friend back. He would start first thing in the morning at the guild.

_Good luck to me. _

* * *

Lucy awoke from her sleep and yawned loudly. She took her usual half an hour to raise herself from her bed and changed into her regular clothes. She drunk her coffee and kept glancing at her door, waiting for it to swing open.

_Where is he?_

She hurriedly walked to the guild trying to remain calm. How could he just do that without explanation?

She entered the guild doors and waved good morning to her guildmates.

"How was your Hanami, Lu-chan?" Levy hollered from her table.

"Hanami? When did.. Hold on, Levy-chan. I need to speak with someone," Lucy scanned the guild, searching for a certain pink haired man. She spotted him speaking with Mirajane.

"So that's what I'm going to do. Does it sound good?" Natsu asked Mirajane.

"Good morning, Lucy!" Mirajane greeted happily.

"Morning, Mirajane-san. Excuse us," Lucy grabbed Natsu's wrist and pulled him away.

"Love birds," Mirajane giggled to herself.

"Where were you this morning? You could have told me before that you weren't going to come," Lucy slightly whined.

Natsu looked at her with confusion, "What do you mean?"

Just as Lucy was about to explain a blue cat flew into the middle of the two.

"Good morning, Lucy!" The blue cat greeted. "Why are you and Natsu over here? Come talk to-"

"Sorry, Happy, could you leave us alone for a second?" Lucy cut him off.

"So rude!" Happy cried while flying away.

"Okay, as I was saying-" Lucy went on.

"You remember Happy?" Natsu's eyes grew.

"Of course, how could I forget him?" Lucy asked.

"Do you remember me?" Natsu grabbed the blonde's shoulders tightly.

"Obviously. Why would I ever forget you?"

Natsu couldn't believe what he was hearing. He tested it.

"What am I to you?" Natsu asked quickly.

"My best friend. Natsu, why are you asking these questions?"

Lucy was engulfed into a bear hug. She felt her feet get lifted off from the ground and she was spinning.

"Natsu?" Lucy squeaked.

"Welcome back, Luce," Natsu whispered into Lucy's ear. His lips brushed against them as he spoke.

Lucy blushed beet red, "T-thank you?"

"I can't believe you got your memories back," Natsu smiled like a child.

"Where did they go?" She tilted her head.

"Nevermind that. Let's go talk to everyone."

"Good morning!" Natsu greeted with a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Whoa, somebody is happy," Gray whistled.

"Did you guys have sex?" Gajeel asked normally.

Lucy and Natsu blushed simultaneously. Gajeel roared with laughter.

"How was your Hanami?" Levy asked Juvia.

Juvia's eyes morphed into hearts, "It was perfect! Gray was so sweet and gentle.."

"Juvia, don't tell people that," Gray scolded her.

Juvia squealed.

Lucy turned to Natsu and spoke quietly, "Hanami already happened?"

"Yeah.. I think it's better if you don't remember it, though," Natsu replied.

"Why?"

"I'll explain it to you someday. For now, let's just enjoy the day at the guild," He ruffled her hair.

She pouted and reluctantly obeyed.

As the day progressed, Natsu never left Lucy's side. Lucy never left Natsu's side. It seemed like there was an invisible thread between the two that was nearly impossible to break apart. And if it ever did, terrible things would happen. Natsu learned that the hard way.

The couple returned to being inseparable, never letting each other leave their sights.

By the time Natsu knew it, Lucy's amnesia seemed like a dream and he questioned if it ever really happened. He knew one thing, though. He was never going to let that happen ever again.

And to make sure Lucy would never forget him he confessed three simple words to her.

"I love you."


End file.
